Systems are known for delivering medical devices, such as stents, into a body lumen. Often, such systems include a proximal portion that remains outside the body during use and a distal portion that is disposed within the body during use. The proximal portion typically includes a handle that is held by an operator of the system (e.g., a physician) during use, and the distal portion can include an outer tube surrounding an inner tube with a stent positioned therebetween. Generally, the operator of the system positions the distal portion within the lumen at a desired location (e.g., so that the stent is adjacent an occlusion). The operator can then retract the outer tube to allow the stent to engage the occlusion/lumen wall. Thereafter, the operator removes the distal portion of the system from the lumen.